Cazar un dragón
by summerraink
Summary: Ahora todo debería estar claro. No lo está. Quizá es que la esperanza es como una droga: Cada vez hace menos efecto, pero cada vez engancha más.


Esto está situado en el episodio The big finish?, final de segunda temporada, y tiene spolercillos de las dos temporadas.

Spike y Lynda no me pertencen, son propiedad de Steven Moffat, Bill Moffat, ITV y puede que alguien más. No cobro, reconozco sus derechos como autores y no es cierto que esté tramando un maléfico plan para secuestrar a Steven Moffat y robarle el cerebro. 

CAZAR UN DRAGÓN

Vuestra historia es una historia sencilla que algún día acabarás escribiendo, piensas camino de la redacción del Junior Gazette.

La noche es fría, una densa niebla lo cubre todo y sonríes pensando que es tontamente apropiado.

Sí, todo parece indicar que acabarás siendo escritor, te quedes en Inglaterra o te vayas a Estados Unidos, cambie o no cambie la decisión casi tomada después de volver a hablar con ella. "Quizá por última vez", piensas y te da un vuelco el estómago.

Supones que algún día acabarás escribiendo vuestra historia. Lynda, a tu lado o al otro lado del océano, se subirá por las paredes.

Sonríes de nuevo ante la imagen de Lynda tirando el libro al suelo con rabia. No, al suelo no. Estés donde estés, irá a verte para tirártelo a la cabeza.

"Tenías que hacerlo, ¿verdad?" Luego gritará Spike, o gritará Thomson, y se agachará a recogerlo para tirártelo otra vez.

No le gustará, estás seguro: Nunca tenéis la misma opinión sobre nada. Como estás seguro de que pensará que está endiabladamente bien escrito.

Ese es uno de los problemas con Lynda: Es de las pocas personas que han creído en ti. Y, quien dice de las pocas...

Será una novela, sí. La titularás "El oscuro pasado de Lynda Day." Cuando ella se haya hecho famosa, seguro que llegará a dirigir The Times. Tu no habrás logrado acabar la carrera de Periodismo y te matarás por publicar algún relato corto en cualquier parte.

"Érase una vez un colegio en el que se creó un periódico llevado por chicos "con problemas". La directora era Lynda Day, una chica sin escrúpulos, insensible, competitiva, perfeccionista, egocéntrica, cruel, puñetera. Inteligente. Valiente."

Es fácil criticar a Lynda, todo órdenes y sarcasmo. Todos lo hacen a sus espaldas. Reconoces que es entretenido discutir con ella, probablemente lo más excitante que has conocido nunca, pero criticarla sólo es fácil y hace tiempo que ya no lo haces.

Lynda es mucho más que lo criticable, lo que se ve a simple vista. Hace tiempo que ves más allá.

"Uno de aquellos chicos era Spike Thomson. A ojos de Lynda, un irresponsable que no valía para nada. Pronto Lynda empezó a pensar que sabía escribir bien. Luego que sabía hablar con la gente. Luego que sabía hablar con ella. Luego..."

Luego llegó ese tiempo en que consideraste que Lynda y tú estabais realmente unidos. Creíste que para ella también era así. Creíste que también te quería.

Creíste.

Luego llegó el momento de tomar una decisión: Volver a América con tu padre o quedarte. Con ella. Si te quedabas iba a ser por ella, pero para eso tenías que saber algo antes.

"Yo te quiero, Lynda. Te quiero de verdad."

"Lo siento."

Ahora todo debería estar claro. No lo está. Quizá es que la esperanza es como una droga: Cada vez hace menos efecto, pero cada vez engancha más.

La decisión tenía que estar ya tomada. No sabes muy bien para qué vas a volver a hablar con ella. Quizá porque Lynda es Lynda. Quizá porque estaba llorando cuando dijo "Lo siento".

El problema con Lynda siempre ha sido que es Lynda. Desde aquel primer día que fuiste a por ella. Preciosas piernas a bonitos ojos a respuestas rápidas. "Sal conmigo y te prometo que cazaré para ti el primer dragón que vea", le dijiste. Pero nunca hubo dragones, no exactamente. Sí en parte. Has estado ahí cuando ella se enfrentaba a algunos, pero poco más. Las cosas son como son, las personas son como son, y Lynda no te necesita por más que durante dos años haya hecho lo imposible por tenerte cerca.

Salvo decirte que te quiere. No es que haya mucho ahí para pararse a analizar. Sin embargo...

"El maldito fondo de la noticia, Spike", te ha gritado mil veces, "Leo esto y sólo veo palabras y... faltas de ortografía. "

"¡Era eso lo que significaban los círculos y las cruces! Pensé que me estabas enviando un mensaje cifrado."

"Cállate, Spike, y dime cuál es el fondo."

"¿Me callo o te lo digo? ¡Envías señales confusas, Lynda!"

Lloraba cuando dijo "Lo siento". Es la única vez que la has visto llorar.

Faltan cuatro horas para que salga el avión. Tu padre llamará a la redacción para que le des la respuesta definitiva. Las maletas están hechas, la decisión debería estar tomada. Al otro lado de la calle, tras la niebla, el Junior Gazette, la luz en la ventana. Lynda, allí, esperando una respuesta importante: Si permitirán que siga llevando el periódico, que sigan haciéndolo personas en las que apenas nadie cree. Ella cree, en sí misma, en lo que habéis hecho entre todos, en todos vosotros. Ella cree en ti.

Te apoyas contra la pared, intentas no pensar en que necesitas reunir fuerzas para volver a la conversación ya tenida, al "Te quiero. Tú, ¿me quieres?", para obtener un "No", definitivo, sin lágrimas, un verdadero "No" que no deje lugar a dudas. Sólo eso y te irás, y fin y no volverás a pensar en ello.

Más correcto decir que sólo eso y te irás. Una noticia no debe incluir predicciones sobre las que no se tenga una certeza absoluta, eso diría Lynda.

Lynda, nada más fácil que criticarla, egoísta y cruel y todo lo demás.

Intentaba llegar primero hasta cuando paseabais. Rió y te besó cuando le dijiste que en un paseo no se podía ganar.

"Pero, si se pudiese, ganaría yo." Dijo tras el beso.

Todo tiene que ser siempre una competición, un reto, una discusión. Te aterroriza cruzar la calle para tener tan sólo una última discusión con ella. No es como quieres que acaben las cosas.

"Discutir es lo que hacemos mejor", le dijiste.

"Bueno, eso y...", contestó. Se sonrojó, bajó la mirada, sonrió. Y es tan condenadamente preciosa cuando sonríe, y cuando no sabe qué decir, y cuando acaricia y... Quieres pensar que es un verdadero asco o una catástrofe de dimensiones épicas haberte enamorado de ella, pero no puedes.

"Sólo soy capaz de estar en calma cuando estoy contigo y eso me da tanto miedo...", te dijo una vez, medio dormida, con la cabeza apoyada en tu pecho. Te dio tanto miedo que sólo fuiste capaz de cerrar los ojos, fingir que dormías, rezar porque ella se durmiese.

El asco y la catástrofe no es siquiera que ella no te quiera, es la posibilidad de que el miedo la empuje a negarlo. Que, con lo difícil que es todo, los dos os perdáis el uno al otro por miedo a perder.

Como predicción, te suena bastante certera. Como final de historia, es una porquería.

Lynda está ahí, al otro lado de la calle y de la niebla. Nada es más fácil que pensar lo peor respecto a ella: que no le importas, que te utilizó, que para ella fue divertido, pero nada más. Sin embargo...

Cruzas la calle, por fin. La respuesta a todo está al otro lado. Una conversación que podría ser la última pero, para serlo, tendrá que acabar con un "No te quiero". Absoluto e indudable.

-Lo que sea menos miedo, Lynda. Me iré y te dejaré en paz, si es lo que quieres. Por lo que quieras, menos por miedo, -dices en alto, cargándote de valor.

Porque no piensas permitir que todo acabe con una estúpida batalla verbal en la que ninguno digáis nada. No vas a permitir que el miedo vuelva a hacerte cerrar los ojos. No vas a permitir que se deje llevar por el miedo y te mienta.

Lynda es como es, es el tipo de persona a la que le asusta que le quieran, es el tipo de persona a la que le asusta querer.

Tú la conoces, la quieres, la entiendes, lo suficiente para saber eso.

No hay historias sencillas, siempre hay dragones.

El único dragón que cazar con Lynda es el miedo a querer. Siempre ha sido así. Y estás decidido a luchar hasta el último momento.

Aunque, cuando cruces la puerta y la veas, ya no te quedará esperanza ni determinación. Sólo habrá una cosa que repetir: Te quiero, Lynda, te quiero de verdad.

Sólo puedes saber lo que sabes, sólo puedes sentir lo que sientes.

Lo que venga después, serán las noticias de mañana.

Algo aún por escribir, que siempre hay que aceptar sin remedio y que no depende de ti.


End file.
